


put a shirt on, dude!

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee is such a boyfriend, and the tmi mark said, haha I love markhyuck, just cute, markhyuck are cute, remember that cover they did, well heres a fic based on it, where he plays the guitar shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark decide to finally bless nctzens with that cute cover of Goodbye summer.Oh yeah,And hyuck has to remind Mark to put on a shirt.(Summaries aren't my thing, but I swear the fic is better)





	put a shirt on, dude!

  
Donghyuck hummed along to a song, holding his phone in one hand and a bunch of junk food in the other, casually skipping through the dorm and making sure his earphones didn't fall out of his ears. The sight of the members bickering in the living room made him pause, scan the room to check who was there, before shrugging his shoulders and continuing his journey. But instead of actually going to his own room, Donghyuck stopped in front of a certain someone's, opening the door with his elbow and then poking his head in, a large smile already on his face.

However, when he was greeted by the view of Mark sitting on his bed, shirtless and casually strumming the guitar with a piece of bread in his mouth, Donghyuck accidentally dropped his phone, and the precious junk food he had stolen, and simply stared at Mark with disbelief. The first though that crossed Donghyuck's mind, was: _dude who even just casually sits there shirtless, _only to remember that he doesn't even sleep with a shirt on. The second though that crossed his mind was—

"Mark hyung, you haven't changed one bit." Donghyuck teased, quickling eyeing the boys abs and then dipping down to pick up his food. Mark, who had somehow not noticed Donghyuck's entrance, now snapped out of his trance and became a spluttering mess.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark narrowed his eyes, bringing his guitar closer to his body.

"I mean you haven't actually gotten anymore fit." Donghyuck said, as he proceeded to walk into the room, making himself comfortable on Doyoung's side of the double bed, choosing to forget all the complaints the elder had made about leaving crumbs on the sheets. "Same old Mark Lee."

"Shut up, baby tummy." Mark grumbled, before turning back to his guitar and beginning to play a tune that sounded very familiar to Donghyuck. _Wait a second—_

"Yo!" Donghyuck jumped on the bed, starling the latter. "I was literally just listening to that song!"

"Really?" Mark asked, surprised by this. It had been a song they both listened to when they were younger, and even played together during their trainee period. Donghyuck nodded furiously, before settling down on the bed again, a large smile over his face.

The last time they played the song together was about three years ago, just before debut. Mark had called Donghyuck into his room, sitting on the chair in an awkward manner. His hoodie was over his shoulder, foot in a painful position below his thigh, hair curled up, and glasses falling off his nose. Donghyuck laughed at the sight, before taking a seat besides him, clearing his throat and smiling at Mark.

They kept the song on repeating, not knowing how long they sat there listening to the song (a whole 3 hours, Donghyuck still remembers), and then climbing into their shared bed, finally after the other members told them to stop being so loud and annoying.

"Do you wanna...?" Mark said, after a long silence passed between them. Donghyuck perked up at this, and beamed at Mark, nodding his head and happily sitting up on the bed, his silver hair bouncing as he got excited. He looked like a puppy _\- a cute one,_ Mark thought.

"We should record this and post it online." Donghyuck suggested, "I wanna show the fans something cute between us, you know?"

"Oh. That's a good idea." Mark agreed, sitting up on the bed and then pulling out his camera, getting ready to record, only to be stopped by a loud squeak from Donghyuck. "What happened?"

"Put a shirt on, dude!" Donghyuck groaned, covering his eyes, although they weren't really hiding anything.

Mark let out a laugh, before jumping off the bed, pulling on the back shirt he had abandoned just a few hours ago. He was going to sit back on the end, when Donghyuck tugged him to the sofa, saying it would be a better location to record. The two sat down, going through a practise round first.

The way Donghyuck sang, his voice perfectly matching the song, and Mark couldn't help but smile. He looked so good whilst singing, _was that even possible?_

"Let's record now." Donghyuck said, positioning the camera on a cup before tapping the button, turning to Mark for confirmation, allowing the guitar to start making noise, before singing the first part.

It went smoothly, no mistakes. But at the end, when Donghyuck went, "Yeah", Mark couldn't help but snap his head up, a tooth-filled smile on his face, and fondness clearly plastered over his face. Donghyuck quickly ended the recording, before sending it to a staff member, with a long caption.

"What's with the yeah, huh?" Mark jokingly nudged his elbow at Donghyuck, who only rolled his eyes and then took off his jacket, then curling onto the bed once again. Warmth flooded Mark's heart as he watched the younger shuffle closer to him.

"Just - you know? Why not." Donghyuck hummed, stuffing his face into the blankets, before jerking it back out again, searching for the food he had brought on his way here. Mark laughed at Donghyuck's dismay, when he realised Doyoung had snuck into the room at one point when they weren't paying attention, and stole all the snacks.

"Just sleep." Mark said, glancing down at his phone when it got a notification from Instagram. He opened the app, ignoring the whines Donghyuck was making, and then smiled when he saw the video of him and Donghyuck was posted, the cute caption underneath it making his smile even wider. He double tapped the post, liking it, before reading through the comments, a giggle escaping his mouth. Donghyuck, curious by what made the elder do something so cute, leaned over to check what he was staring at.

"Oh they're fast." Donghyuck noted, watching as the likes jumped up by the second, and a bunch of comments related to 'Markhyuck!' appear.

"We just have that kind of affect, don't we?" Mark turned his head to Donghyuck, that same massive grin over his face, and Donghyuck could just kiss him. And he did, because why not?

"Yeah," Donghyuck pulled away, proud of the way Mark's face turned red and he became speechless. "We do."

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Lee is so perfect, it ain't fair


End file.
